The present invention relates to a new and useful locker construction. It relates specifically to a locker formed by a relatively few number of integral sheet metal parts that form both the locker's frame and its basic enclosure. The sheet metal parts are simple and economical to manufacture, and are readily assemblable by the end user to complete the locker.
Lockers for storing clothing, articles of merchandise, etc., are typically formed by (i) a series of longitudinally extending metal frame members which are interconnected with each other to form the locker's frame, (ii) a separate series of planar sheet metal members which are secured to the frame (by bolting or welding) to complete the locker's basic enclosure, and (iii) a door pivotally mounted to the frame (typically by means of a butt hinge) for opening and closing access to the interior of the locker. The frame members provide the basic skeletal structure for the locker, and add strength and rigidity to the sheet metal members.
The components for constructing a locker are often shipped in partially assembled condition to the site where the locker is to be installed, and are there assembled and interconnected to form the locker. For example, with prior lockers that have been manufactured and sold by the assignee of this application, the components that are often shipped to the customer include (i) a door and frame subassembly including (a) a welded frame, (b) a door assembly that has been hinged to the frame and includes lock bar and handle components connected thereto, and (ii) the remaining body parts of the locker (e.g., sides, top, bottom, back). Whether those components are shipped in bulk, or in individual locker kits, the more components that are needed to form a locker, the more cumbersome the final assembly process. Moreover, in the applicant's experience, the more types of different components that must be constructed to form a locker, the higher the manufacturing costs.